<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seidr by Whedonista93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185080">Seidr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93'>Whedonista93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooky Season 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Hermione Granger, Crossover, F/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione knows magic is real long before she knows she has magic of her own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooky Season 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seidr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione knows magic is real long before she knows she has magic of her own. The earliest dreams she remembers are of a dark haired man conjuring happy little animals, and any other manner of nonsense to make her smile. As she gets older, he tells her stories.</p>
<p>“Which one are you?” Hermione asks.</p>
<p>“What makes you think I’m any of them?” He returns.</p>
<p>Hermione gives him an unimpressed Look.</p>
<p>“Who do you think I am?”</p>
<p>Hermione frowns. “I don’t know. I only know the stories you’ve told me.”</p>
<p>He smiles back.</p>
<p>Her parents only smile fondly when she asks for books about ancient gods, but they take her to the library.</p>
<p>“You’re Loki,” she tells him next time she dreams.</p>
<p>He smiles proudly. “You’re very bright, little one.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Her first bout of accidental magic happens in one of her dreams. He quickly recovers from his shock, and, with a soft expression, calmly starts to teach her. His proud smile, when she tells him about her Hogwarts letter, makes up for the confusion and wariness of her parents.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In her dreams, he raves against the happenings of her first year, furious at what the mortal world of magic allows mere children to be exposed to.</p>
<p>When she returns home for the summer, Loki appears before her in waking hours for the first time.</p>
<p>She startles back with a yelp.</p>
<p>“Hermione, are you alright?” Her mother calls through the door.</p>
<p>“Fine!” Hermione answers. “I tripped over Crookshanks,” she lies.</p>
<p>Her mother chuckles. “Careful. Go to sleep. It’s late.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mum,” Hermione answers reluctantly. Hesitantly, she reaches out toward him. Her hand goes right through him.</p>
<p>Loki smiles ruefully. “I am not here in form, little one. Only in spirit.”</p>
<p>Hermione tilts her head, mind whirling.</p>
<p>He chuckles. “Far too advanced magic for you right now, dear heart.”</p>
<p>Hermione frowns.</p>
<p>“Just for now,” he reassures.</p>
<p>“Why now?” She asks instead of pushing. He never responds well to pushing.</p>
<p>His smile softens. “You had a trying year, little one. Without the protective wards of your school…”</p>
<p>Hermione nods. “Nightmares.”</p>
<p>Loki winces sympathetically. “I can’t be here physically right now, but I felt it was time to show you that I am here. In waking and sleeping, I am with you. And I will protect you.”</p>
<p>When Hermione dreams of Devil’s Snare that night, it is chased away by sparkling waves of green and gold.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The Time Turner is approved for Hermione to have time to complete her extra classes. But the Ministry has no way to track how it’s actually used, and Hermione shamelessly uses it to steal a few extra waking hours with Loki.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Loki sneers out the window of the tower alcove they’re hidden away in. “What do you see in that-”</p>
<p>"Be nice." Hermione glares at him. “Viktor is just a friend.”</p>
<p>“For as bright as you are… are you willfully ignorant of the workings of the mind of adolescent boys?”</p>
<p>Hermione simply rolls her eyes. “You’re supposed to be explaining this projection spell.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“What darkness plagues your soul so heavily, <em> mitt hjerte</em>?” Loki asks, holding her, nearly cradling her like a child, in their dreamscape.</p>
<p>Hermione lifts a locket up for his inspection. Up until now, she’s managed to avoid telling him what she’s doing, but the heaviness is too much to bear on her own any longer. “It’s called a horcrux.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>When all is said and done, Hermione tells her friends she’s seeking an apprenticeship, and silently disappears. She spends two years in Tibet, at a temple called Kamar-Taj, a place she read about in a book from the Restricted Section.</p>
<p>It’s there, more than a year into her training, that she reads about soulmates.</p>
<p>Loki has not shown up in her dreams for a week.</p>
<p>Later, she’ll claim she managed to master astral projection so quickly out of pure spite. She finds him in an opulent bedchamber and can’t help but grin smugly when he actually looks surprised.</p>
<p>The surprise quickly morphs to pride. “My bright little witch.”</p>
<p>Hermione’s smirk shifts to a glare. “<em>Sjelevenn</em>,” she spits at him. She stays long enough to see the shock and guilt cross his features, then retreats back to her physical body. She does not allow herself sleep for a week after that. Not until one of her fellow students, a charming, dry-humored man called Wu, tells her to stop hiding from her problems that she allows herself the solace of her room.</p>
<p>Loki is waiting for her as soon as she drifts off.</p>
<p>“<em>Sjelevenn</em>, avoiding sleep, and managing to block me from your waking hours,” Loki muses. “I truly should learn to stop underestimating you.”</p>
<p>Hermione simply raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Loki sighs. “You were but a child, <em> mitt hjerte</em>, when we first entered each other’s dreams. You spent your childhood at war. You came of age in war. I was not going to ruin a time of peace when you fought so fiercely for it.”</p>
<p>“Loki,” Hermione feels the ire and resentment drain from her and reaches for him.</p>
<p>He pulls her into him readily, though his expression is still wary.</p>
<p>Hermione reaches up to cup his cheek. “You have never interrupted my peace. More often than not, your presence has been my peace. I am not bothered by the fact that is destiny, or whatever you would prefer to call it. It is confirmation you are mine.”</p>
<p>Loki lowers his forehead to hers. “All that I am.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Hermione returns to the wizarding world, she expects the fanfare, but the attention sits heavily on her shoulders.</p>
<p>“You seem… different,” Harry tells her, one quiet night at Grimmauld Place, just the two of them.</p>
<p>Hermione smiles softly. “The place I went-”</p>
<p>“You still won’t tell me where?”</p>
<p>Hermione shakes her head. “No. But, it taught me to accept myself.”</p>
<p>“Your magic feels different,” Harry observes.</p>
<p>“My magic has always been different,” Hermione admits quietly. “I’m just not hiding the difference anymore.”</p>
<p>Harry tilts his head curiously.</p>
<p>Hermione lifts her hand and lets green and gold <em> seidr </em> flow from her fingertips to fill the room around them.</p>
<p>Harry gapes.</p>
<p>Hermione’s eyes dance in the light of her own magic. “Did you know that soulmates are a real thing?”</p>
<p>Harry shakes his head. “No, but I’m not surprised you do.”</p>
<p>Hermione smiles mischievously. “Mine is a Norse god.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>As the years pass, Harry and Hermione both realize they’re not aging.</p>
<p>Slightly drunk, sitting in a hidden corner at the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione sits up abruptly, casting a <em> muffliato </em> with a careless wave of her hand. "The Hallows!"</p>
<p>Harry blinks at her."Wha'?"</p>
<p>Hermione rolls her eyes. "The Hallows. You mastered all three. The tale says that makes one Master of Death. Death could not claim it's own master, could it?"</p>
<p>"Huh… makes sense. What about you?"</p>
<p>Hermione shrugs. "I blame Loki."</p>
<p>They gradually, quietly step away from the wizarding world.</p>
<p>Hermione introduces Harry to Loki.</p>
<p>They travel.</p>
<hr/>
<p>2011</p>
<p>Loki disappears. He is not in her dreams. He does not come to her in her waking hours. Hermione cannot find him.</p>
<p>She knows that he is alive. She can still feel him, in her mind, and in her soul, but he’s… blocked off.</p>
<p>Hermione and Harry both pick up new skills, magic and muggle alike. Hermione mostly does so to keep herself distracted when looking for Loki threatens to drive her mad.</p>
<p>Harry learns to sew, for some reason he never explains. He learns Parseltongue.</p>
<p>Hermione learns to cook the muggle way. She buys a computer and teaches herself coding and hacking.</p>
<p>They both work their way through the Animagus process. Harry, subverting expectations, is a massive black raven. Hermione half expects to be a snake, if only because of Loki’s fondness for them, but she is a panther, sleek and dark. They learn Occlumency and Legilimency. </p>
<p>She drags Harry to muggle college, and they both take whatever courses catch their fancy. Harry discovers a love of Art and a knack for Political Science while Hermione voraciously devours everything related to Psychology she can get her hands on.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“What in Merlin happened here?” Hermione asks a young woman passing her in the smoking ruins of what was a small New Mexico town.</p>
<p>The young woman snorts. “Would you think I was crazy if I said Norse gods?”</p>
<p>Hermione closes her eyes and mutters a curse. She opens her eyes and looks at the young woman. “Please tell me it wasn’t Loki.”</p>
<p>The young woman flinches. “Wait, you believe me?”</p>
<p>Hermione nods.</p>
<p>“Uh, so are you gonna be mad if I say it <em> was </em> Loki?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but not at you… I’m sorry, what was your name?”</p>
<p>“Darcy.”</p>
<p>“Pleasure. I’m Hermione. Can you tell me what happened?”</p>
<p>Hermione is both fuming angry and confused by the time the young woman stops talking. She shakes her head. “That’s not right. Loki is mischievous, but he’s not malicious.”</p>
<p>“Seemed pretty malicious from where I was standing.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to kill him for this whole silent treatment nonsense,” Hermione vows under her breath.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Darcy asks.</p>
<p>“Nevermind,” Hermione lifts her head. “Thor. He went back to Asgard, you said?”</p>
<p>Darcy nods. “Good. I’ll go talk to him, then.”</p>
<p>Darcy’s jaw drops. “You can go to Asgard?”</p>
<p>“In a manner… do have somewhere private I can use?”</p>
<p>“Uh, sure…” Darcy leads her to a makeshift laboratory, introduces her to Jane and Erik, then points her to a mostly empty corner.</p>
<p>Hermione’s projection brings her to a throne room filled with guards pointing weapons at her. Hermione rolls her eyes. “Those won’t do you any good.”</p>
<p>The queen tilts her head. “She’s merely a projection. And impressive projection, but noncorporeal nonetheless. She can’t hurt us.”</p>
<p>Hermione barely resists the urge to roll her eyes. “You, of all people, should know better, Queen Frigga. A projected form has nearly as much ability to use magic as a physical form. Your son taught me that.”</p>
<p>The queen gasps.</p>
<p>Hermione’s gaze slides to a giant blond who can only be Thor. “Where is Loki?”</p>
<p>Thor’s expression shutters.</p>
<p>“My son is dead,” Odin nearly growls.</p>
<p>Hermione snorts. “Hardly. He’s rather frustratingly giving me the silent treatment, but the ponce is very much alive, I assure you.”</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Odin demands.</p>
<p>Hermione lets her <em> seidr </em> flow. Green and gold swirl around her and her eyes glow brightly.</p>
<p>Frigga’s hand covers her mouth. “<em>Sjelevenn</em>. You are <em> sjelevenn</em>.”</p>
<p>Hermione inclines her head.</p>
<p>“He fell,” Thor tells her. “From the Bridge.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>2012</p>
<p>Hermione sees him on the news in Germany and determines to throttle him for the “Kneel” moment if nothing else. She doesn’t manage to get near him until New York.</p>
<p>She stands in the middle of a street, hands on her hips, glaring at him as he rides one of those alien machines.</p>
<p>“Miss,” Captain America hedges toward her. “You really should get out of here.”</p>
<p>Hermione glares at him. “Oh, I will, Captain,” she points up at Loki, “as soon as I can figure out what bug crawled up his arse.”</p>
<p>The Captain blinks. “Excuse me.”</p>
<p>Hermione forces herself to take a deep breath. “<em>That </em> is not Loki. His actions… it’s not him. I don’t know who, how, why, or what, but I want Loki back.”</p>
<p>“Uh…”</p>
<p>“I know he’s done atrocious things, but he would never-”</p>
<p>“<em>Hjertesøster</em>!” Thor’s booming voice interrupts as he lands next to her.</p>
<p>“Thor,” Hermione inclines her head. “What in Merlin’s bloody beard is he doing?”</p>
<p>Thor winces.</p>
<p>Hermione sighs. “I need to get close enough to talk to him.”</p>
<p>“Stark thinks he’s gonna go to the Tower,” the Captain offers sheepishly.</p>
<p>Hermione eyes the building in the distance. She nods. “Right.” She Disapparates and lands on the roof. Loki is blown right into her reach mere moments later.</p>
<p>Hermione strides purposefully into his space and squats, yanking him up to eye level by the collar. “Not the first in-person meeting I had in mind, my love. Would you care to explain yourself?”</p>
<p>Loki blinks. “You can’t be here.”</p>
<p>Hermione meets his eyes, and inevitably slips into his mind. She immediately recoils at what she finds there. “<em>Gods</em>,” she breathes. “That’s worse than an <em> Imperious</em>.”</p>
<p>For the first time ever, Hermione sees fear in Loki’s eyes. “You can’t be here,” he repeats, voice breaking. “I won’t let him have you.”</p>
<p>Hermione releases his collar and raises her hands to cup his cheeks. “Do you trust me?”</p>
<p>Loki nods hesitantly.</p>
<p>Hermione wraps her arms around his shoulders, and Disapparates.</p>
<p>“‘Mione, is that you?” Harry calls when she lands in the living room of the little cabin they’re renting in Northern California.</p>
<p>“No, it’s Casper the friendly ghost,” Hermione calls back.</p>
<p>Harry chuckles. “Alright, alright.” He comes into the living room. “Seen the news? Your boyfriend is… uh, on our couch.”</p>
<p>Hermione winces. “I need your help.”</p>
<p>“I know he’s your soulmate and all, but, er, you realize he was… destroying a city like, less than five minutes ago.”</p>
<p>Hermione shakes her head. “Someone, something, is in his mind, Harry. It’s similar to an <em> Imperious</em>, but… it’s so much stronger.”</p>
<p>Harry blanches. “Stronger than an <em> Imperious</em>?”</p>
<p>“We need to break it.”</p>
<p>“Right, what do you need me to do?”</p>
<p>Hermione holds out the hand she’s not still gripping Loki with. “Lend me your strength?”</p>
<p>Harry grasps her hand, and Hermione turns and dives back into Loki’s mind.</p>
<p>The presence she finds there is vile and dark and overwhelming. <em> Who dares challenge me? </em> The presence snarls. <em> You will not have what is mine. </em></p>
<p><em> He is mine</em>, Hermione snarls back.</p>
<p>The presence is strong, and determined, but Hermione’s will is stronger. When Hermione emerges, victorious, back into reality, she barely remembers the battle.</p>
<p>“Hermione?” Harry squeezes her hand.</p>
<p>Hermione blinks at him.</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“I won,” Hermione gasps, feeling infinitely weary. “But I… I’m not quite sure how. I do not understand even half the magic I used.”</p>
<p>“<em>Mitt hjerte</em>?” Loki rasps.</p>
<p>Hermione’s eyes snap to him.</p>
<p>“He’s gone. He’s… how did you… I…” He gives up on what he’s trying to say and laughs, reaching up to cup her cheek. “Bright little witch. You never cease to amaze me.” His thumb brushes her bottom lip. “To finally touch you, truly, after all this time…”</p>
<p>Hermione leans into his caress and raises her free hand to cup his, then pulls her other hand from Harry’s to rest it over Loki’s heart. “I know, my love.”</p>
<p>“My sincerest apologies for our first meeting not being the joyous occasion it should have been.”</p>
<p>Hermione leans further into him. “Not your fault. But who the bloody hell is Thanos?”</p>
<p>Loki shudders against her.</p>
<p>Hermione wraps her arms around his shoulders. “We don’t have to talk about it now, my love.”</p>
<p>“The Chitauri,” Loki mumbles. “They need to be stopped.”</p>
<p>Harry gestures to the television. “They turned tail back through your little portal as soon as ‘Mione spirited you away.”</p>
<p>Loki shrugs. “Not surprising, I supposed. Weak minded creatures. The type that need guidance… still, I should return. I owe my brother, at the least, an explanation.”</p>
<p>Hermione brushes a kiss to his temple. “Allow me. You rest.”</p>
<p>Loki scoffs. “And they’re less likely to murder you on sight.”</p>
<p>Hermione smiles. “And there’s that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>